theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Sister Supervision
My fifty-second fanfiction. (It's Sunday morning at the Loud House, it shows Lincoln deciding to eat an apple or an orange, he turn to the viewers) LINCOLN: Hey, there. You may be wondering why I'm choosing between an apple or an orange. I've been known to make very bad decisions. (Flashback #1: Lincoln is choosing between a bowtie or a necktie for his date with Ronnie Anne) LINCOLN: On dates. (He then get a text from Ronnie Anne saying, "Sorry, Lincoln. I got to cancel, TTYL, Ronnie Anne". He moped) LINCOLN: Aw, man. (Flashback #2: Lincoln is deciding to wear a sweater or a jacket for a walk on a windy day) LINCOLN: In the fall. (His window was open by harsh winds and both his sweater and jacket was blown away in the winds) LINCOLN: Dang it. (Flashback #3: Lincoln is deciding to either take out Cliff or Charles for a walk) LINCOLN: Also, our pets. (They both get impatient and they attacked their master) LINCOLN: Aw, stop it! (It cuts back to the present, Lincoln is frustrated that he'd made very bad choices in his life, he couldn't decide between two fruits) LINCOLN: Auggh! See what I mean?! I always make bad decisions! I can't even decide between an apple and an orange! LORI: (walking by) Eat the orange, Linc. They're easier to eat and healthier, plus, apples hurt your teeth after every bite. LINCOLN: Thanks, Lori. (Lori winks at her brother, Lincoln gives Lori the apple as she walk away. Lincoln peels and eat the orange) ONE HOUR LATER (Lincoln is doing his science homework in his room, he's struggling, Luna see's him and invite herself in) LUNA: Hey, dude. You having trouble? LINCOLN: I'm having trouble with my science and I dunno if I want to look up the answers on my laptop or my textbook. LUNA: (sitting next to Lincoln) Well, try your textbook, dude. Use the glossary in the back to look up the answers. (Lincoln opens his textbook and find the definitions, he write them down and completed his homework) LINCOLN: Homework is done. Thanks, Luna. LUNA: No problem, little bro. That's what older sisters are for. (Lincoln and Luna hugged each other, the latter leaves; Lincoln then gets an idea) LINCOLN: Maybe, I can have my older sisters do all my decisions for me. (to the viewers) Oh, and if you guys wanna know where's my younger sisters at, they're at Pop-Pop's house for the week. (At Pop-Pop's house, Pop-Pop is napping on his recliner. Unbeknownst to Pop-Pop, his place is a complete mess, Lola and Lana are having a food fight, Lisa is experimenting, Lucy is writing her poems with her bats flying around her, and Lily is playing pots and pans; Back at the house, Lincoln is still in his room) LINCOLN: With those girls gone, this will be a piece of cake. THE NEXT MORNING (Lincoln woke up and head to the kitchen for breakfast, he head towards the fridge for something to drink, he finds a carton of orange juice and a carton of milk, he struggling to choose of which to drink) LINCOLN: Which to drink? Which to drink? (Luan wakes up and head to the kitchen for breakfast, she finds Lincoln) LUAN: Morning, Linc. What's you doing? LINCOLN: I deciding to either drink milk or orange juice with my breakfast. LUAN: Well, drink a glass of milk, Lincoln. It got calcium and in it. Also, you need to drink three glasses a milk a day. LINCOLN: (picks up a glass) I see. LUAN: Orange juice may have Vitamin C and citrus in it, but with milk, it can make you stronger. And you can have 2% more fun! (laughs) LINCOLN: (pours a glass of milk) I couldn't agreed more, Luan. LUAN: (pours a glass of milk) Thanks, Lincoln. LUAN AND LINCOLN: Cheers. (They each drink their glasses of milk and laugh; they're now eating breakfast with the other older sisters, Lincoln finishes his breakfast and head upstairs to his room) LINCOLN: This can be fun, but I'm getting bored. ONE HOUR LATER (Lincoln is reading in his room, his watch beeps and it's 10:15, meaning one thing) LINCOLN: Oh yeah, the sibling meeting. With my older sisters. (Lincoln hops off his bed and head to Lori and Leni's room to find his older sisters already there) LORI: Good, you're here, Lincoln. Now, how'd do we gonna spend the whole day together? LENI: (excited) Ooh, the mall?! LORI: I love to go again, but we went three times last week. LENI: Aw, man. LINCOLN: Oh, how about we go to the beach? LUAN: That's perfect! LUNA: Great choice, dude! LORI: All in favor of going to the beach say, "Aye." OTHERS: Aye! (At the beach, Lori and Leni are sunbathing, Lincoln is in the water with Luna and Luan, and Lynn is surfing) TWO HOURS LATER (The six of them are now having a picnic on the beach, Lincoln then finish drinking his lemonade) LORI: Lincoln, this is literally the best way to spend our day. LINCOLN: Thanks, Lori. I'm going to the water. (Lincoln then goes close to the water, he pauses there, Lynn runs to him) LYNN: What's the matter, little bro? LINCOLN: I dunno if I wanna swim in the water or go surfing. LYNN: Go for a swim, Lincoln. It's late to go surfing. (Lincoln then go for a swim, Lynn walk back to the others) LYNN: Hey, girls, don't you think Lincoln is acting a little weird? LORI: Yeah, he's been making us do all his decisions for him. LENI: Well, he didn't ask me for assistance. LUAN: True, sometimes he made very bad decisions in his life. Like he can't decide to either take biology or home economics. (Flashback to Lincoln is in biology, he has a pot and a ladle, he accidentally tipped over a beaker that is about to explode) LINCOLN: I'm out of here! (The science lab then explodes, soot is everywhere and firefighters is putting out the fire, Lincoln's science teacher points him to the principal office; Cuts back to the present) LUNA: Or that time he'd couldn't decide to ride on his bike or his skateboard. (Flashback to Lincoln walking to the garage and find his bike and skateboard there, he's thinking between the two, he slips and both his skateboard and bike was rolling in the street and they hit a tree, destroying them) LINCOLN: Dang it. (It cuts back to the present to the sisters) LORI: Or that time he'd literally deciding what to eat for dinner. (Flashbacks to Lincoln is in the kitchen with Rita) RITA: So, what you want for dinner, sweetie? (Lincoln is still thinking, he thinking until it's dinnertime, Lincoln has gotten it) LINCOLN: I've made my decision! RITA: Unfortunately, you was thinking for way too long, and we're having brussel sprouts, Lincoln. (Rita handed Lincoln a bowl of brussel sprouts, he faints in horror; Back to the present, the older siblings are packing their things) LYNN: We gotta do something about this. (to Lincoln) LINCOLN, LET'S GO! (Lincoln runs to them and Lori drives the six of them back home; Lincoln then took a shower and walk out of the bathroom, he went to the room as went to sleep) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln is choosing between to wear his sweater or his jacket, Leni see's him and invite herself to Lincoln's room) LENI: Hey, Linky, what are you doing? LINCOLN: I wanna go out for a walk and I dunno if I should choose my sweater or my jacket, Leni. LENI: Wear the jacket, they're much more warmer (zip up his jacket) and they provide you with a zipper. LINCOLN: Wow, thanks. (Leni nudges Lincoln's hair, as he leaves for his walk. Moments later, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn are having a meeting) LORI: Girls, you may be wondering why I'd assemble all of you here. LENI: Linky is having a tough time with his decisions. LUNA: And he make us do them for him. LUAN: We are his older sisters and we suppose to be there for him. Like that time I help him with his first bike ride. FLASHBACK TO SIX YEARS AGO (Lincoln is struggling to ride his bike, Luan walks to him and help him up and to pedal slower) YOUNGER LINCOLN: Thanks, Luan. YOUNGER LUAN: You're welcome, Linc. (The two hugged each, as Luan helps Lincoln with his bike) BACK TO THE PRESENT LYNN: Agreed, Luan. But, Lincoln needs to make his own decisions. LENI: I guess so. LUNA: I suppose so. LUAN: Agreed. LORI: Alright, meeting over. (Lori bangs her shoe as a gavel, ending the meeting) LENI: I hope Linky won't be devastated by this. FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER (Lincoln is in the living room, deciding on to read a chapter book or a comic book, Luna walks in the scene with her guitar) LINCOLN: Oh, Luna. Can you help me decide between my comic book or my chapter book? LUNA: Sorry, dude, I'm tuning my instruments today. Maybe, some other time. LINCOLN: (sad) Oh, okay. (Enter Luan, with a wagon of her party supplies) LINCOLN: Oh, Luan, will you help me decide? LUAN: No way, Linc, we have a gig in fifteen minutes. Now, make like a banana and split! (laugh) (Lincoln sighs and walk out of the house with Luan) TWO HOURS LATER (Lincoln is in the kitchen, looking for a snack to eat, he also finds Lori texting there) LINCOLN: Hey, Lori, which snack you think I should eat? LORI: No way, twerp, I'm literally texting Bobby. Just pick something. (Lori walks away, texting, Lincoln reaches for the cookie jar, but he falls on the floor hard) TEN MINUTES LATER (Lincoln is holding his head in pain, he went to the garage and find his roller blades and his scooter, Lynn is doing juggles with a soccer ball) LINCOLN: Hey, Lynn! Which you think should I choose: roller blades or my scooter? LYNN: A) I'm busy doing my juggles, B) Don't touch my roller blades, and C) ya later! (thrown the ball at Lincoln's head) (Lincoln then get up on his feet and spit out dirt from his mouth) LINCOLN: Four sisters denied me, but one will not. (Lincoln then run to Leni's room to find her brushing her hair) LINCOLN: (with two books) Hey, Leni, can you help me choose between which two books to read? LENI: Sorry, Linky, can't you see I'm brushing my hair. 34, 67, 96.... (Lincoln facepalms in agony and decides to walk to his room, as he closes his door, the older sisters are grouped in the living room) LORI: We did it, we stop making decisions for Lincoln. LUAN: Hopefully, he'll make decisions by himself. LYNN: I hope this is a nice change for him, because all of his decisions are pointless. LINCOLN: (off screen) What? (They find Lincoln, who is in tears because of the older sisters) LINCOLN: (saddened) You mean you guys was denying me the whole time? LUNA: Lincoln, we didn't mean... LINCOLN: (voice breaking) CAN IT! You five are my oldest sisters and this is how you REPAY ME?! LORI: Lincoln, we was only to... LINCOLN: (teary eyed) Shut it, Lori! I guess you found out I've always make bad decisions in my life! I guess you five can't decide on what I should do with you! (to Luan) All the time I've been your assistant, (to Luna) or your jamming partner, (to Lynn) someone to play sports with, (to Leni) those time I go to the mall with, and (to Lori) or someone to go to your double dates with! I guess since I can't make my own decisions, I guess I can't trust you girls. (Lincoln then break down in tears and run upstairs to his room, slamming the door, the older sisters now feel bad) LUNA: (feel bad) Girls, I feel bad. LUAN: (feels bad) Me too, Luna. LENI: (about to cry) Poor Linky... What have we done? LYNN: I can't believe this. We just denied our little brother like that. LORI: I'd wonder if me got any more things to decide for him, now, he don't. (The older sisters all sigh in sorrow and still sitting on the couch, not saying a single word) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln is on his bed in sadness, he puts on reading glasses and reads a book, Luan comes in) LUAN: Hey, Linc, (holding Colonel Crackers and Mr. Coconuts) wanna play puppets with me? (using Mr. Coconuts) I would, but I feel a little wooden. (laughs) LINCOLN: Why don't you ask Lori to help you decide between those two dummies? (Luan drops both of her wooden puppets and sit next to Lincoln on his bed, she puts her arm around her brother) LUAN: Little brother, we're so sorry about yesterday, we didn't know how you felt about making good and/or bad choices. LINCOLN: Pfft, like you care, Luan. All I do is make bad choices in my life, and with those choices, everything bad happens to me. That's why I ask you five to make my choices for me. (Luan feels bad for her brother, as she embraces him) LUAN: Linc, you don't make bad decisions, you make good decisions, too. We should help sometimes, we're your older sisters, Linky. You always look us up to us for advice, we didn't mean to make you upset about what happened yesterday, we were wrong to be neglectful to you. You sometimes help us with choices, too. I love you, Linc, and I'd wouldn't trade you for anything, little bro. Especially, with you being my number one assistant. (Luan then kisses Lincoln on his forehead, Lincoln then hugs her; Lori, Luna, Lynn, and Leni all come into Lincoln's room) LORI: Luan's right, Linky. You made some excellent decisions with us, little bro. Like that time you let me go to the dance, while you cover for me at work. LUNA: Or that time you let me make your first rock concert a great success. LENI: And that time you help me passed my driving test. LYNN: And let's not forget you let me stay in your room. You've done many good things for this house. OLDER SISTERS: We love you, Lincoln! (They all embrace Lincoln in a tight group hug, then one by one, the older sisters each kiss Lincoln's cheek) LINCOLN: Thanks, girls. I love you all. LORI: Tomorrow, we'll all take you out for pizza. LINCOLN: Thanks, girls. (Lincoln then walk downstairs to watch TV, his older sisters then join him, Lori handed Lincoln the remote) LORI: We decide you can choose what to watch tonight. (Lincoln then switches the channel to a sitcom, the six of them are laughing their socks off) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) Well, I learned that I made good and/or bad decisions, and thanks to my older sisters, I can count on them for guidance and advice. (The six of them continue to watch TV with pleasantness) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Loud House Fanfictions Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luan Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud